Thermal garments of all types are known. For example, see the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,084,241; 3,427,431; 3,858,028; 3,519,791; 3,400,254; 2,277,772; 2,342,744; 2,458,119; 3,443,066; 3,955,063; 3,781,514; 3,783,240; 3,768,156; 3,751,620; 3,524,965; 3,729,613; 3,663,797; 3,657,515; 3,644,705; 3,663,796; 3,999,037; 3,989,924; 2,329,766; 1,358,509; 1,691,472; 2,579,383; 1,006,415 which show various types of thermal garments. From this, it is clear that thermal garments can be provided in the form of coats, shirts, underwear, shoes, gloves and even socks.
Thermal garments are normally provided with internal heating elements. A current directed to the heating element will cause the same to heat the garment and the body which the garment is disposed around.
In order to make thermal garments of this nature practical and useful, it has been necessary to utilize battery power in order that the garment can be worn away from a conventional AC power supply. This in itself has given rise to many drawbacks and disadvantages in thermal garments and has generally discouraged the wide use and acceptance of such. First, an appropriate battery package is often heavy and cumbersome and this is important since the user must carry such. Secondly, the battery package can be expensive and often the life of the package is relatively short. Finally, all such battery packages are not designed to be recharged and those that are designed to be recharged require a relatively long time period for recharging.
Consequently with these problems, thermal garments have not been readily accepted. This is especially disappointing today because thermal garments can be worn within a dwelling during winter and the dwelling thermostat can be set at a minimum while the occupants within are warm and comfortable. Thermal garments are a very efficient way of maintaining heating comfort for individuals because a very minimum area is being heated and the opportunity for heat loss is greatly minimized.
In this same regard, the utility of thermal garments for outdoor use, either while participating in recreation or at work, is obviously substantial.